


Stare Too Long At The Door That Is Closing

by izumrudishe



Category: Generation Kill, The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character of Color, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тот момент, когда Браво-Два едва не подорвались на СВУ, команда саперов появилась, чтобы предложить им помощь. От мысли, что он едва не потерял Брэда, Нейт чуть не потерял контроль над ситуацией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare Too Long At The Door That Is Closing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stare Too Long At The Door That Is Closing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145277) by [Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia). 



> Переведено на WTF для фандома Jeremy Renner во славу любви к Generation Kill :3  
> Бетила Ксандрия, за что ей космическое спасибо <3

Нейт, тяжело вздохнув, шагнул в тень крытого ангара, где стояли машины. Защита от прямых солнечных лучей была единственной причиной, по которой внутри было прохладнее, чем снаружи. В течение дня бетон абсорбировал тепло, из-за чего ночевать внутри было практически невозможно.

Они были расквартированы в Тактическом районе сосредоточения Пейдж — бывшей иракской военной базе на окраине Дивании — и вот уже несколько недель они сходили с ума от полного бездействия. Младший командный состав единодушно считал, что последние их миссии были призваны снизить количество драк и небоевой стрельбы.

Кампания расположилась на территории автомобильных ангаров, выстроив хамви «елочкой». Сейчас весь его взвод находился внутри, рядом со своими машинами, занимаясь чисткой оружия или пытаясь немного поспать в удушающей жаре.

Брэд, развалившись на сиденье, в сотый раз перебирал свою М-4 и, судя по его позе, совершенно расслабился. Их глаза безошибочно встретились, стоило Нейту посмотреть в его сторону. Колберт едва заметно кивнул. Нейт чуть улыбнулся, отвечая на это приветствие. Его окутало приятное тепло, ощущение, к которому после знакомства с Колбертом, он уже успел привыкнуть.

Нейт подошел к грузовику с оружием и припасами, служившего ему домом последние полтора месяца, и снял кевлар. Он растер лицо рукой, стараясь избавиться от овладевшей им апатии.

— Есть новости, ЭлТи? — спросил Майк, соскользнув с водительского сиденья.

— Очередной патруль, — ответил Нейт, вытащив карту из кармана жилета. Его мучило какое-то нехорошее предчувствие.

— Прокатиться по пустыне, чтобы убедиться, что песок ничуть не изменился?

Уинн присоединился к Нейту, стоявшему у капота грузовика, и они некоторое время рассматривали карту.

— Вообще-то, они хотят, чтобы мы проверили небольшую деревню в десяти километрах от Пейдж.

Это означало, что они могли, наконец, хоть чем-то заняться.

— В тактическом районе сосредоточения в распоряжении стоит целый взвод морских пехотинцев, а они только теперь решили, что деревню надо проверить?

Нейт поджал губы.

— Разведка доложила о подозрительной активности. Лично я уверен, что это фермеры немного изменили свое обычное расписание. Вероятно, в силу сезонных изменений, о которых мы не осведомлены. 

Майк проследил за движением маркера, когда Нейт очертил маршрут их новой миссии.

— Кого ты собираешься послать? — cпросил он.

— Колберт и Рейес ходили первым разведпатрулем. Эспера и Ловелл — вторым. Я подумал, что немного изменю схему и пошлю на этот раз Колберта и Ловелла.

— Ты знаешь, они справятся, в любом случае.

— Я подумал, что сопровождать их будет неплохой идеей, — сказал Нейт, избегая взгляда Уинна. — Я не собираюсь за ними присматривать. Но было бы неплохо быть в курсе того, с чем они там столкнутся, и какую тактику будут использовать. 

— Это хорошая идея, — Майк сплюнул табак в свою вездесущую бутылку воды.

— Несмотря на все операции, в которых они участвовали последнее время, Стаффорд и Кристесон все еще зеленые, — Нейт старался контролировать свой голос. — Они многому научатся, работая с более опытными морпехами, и нам не придется производить рокировку личного состава.

— Нейт, тебе не нужно оправдание, чтобы присоединиться к разведпатрулю. Ты — командир взвода, черт возьми. Если хочешь идти — иди.

— Тебе просто хочется свалить отсюда хотя бы ненадолго, — Нейт понимающе улыбнулся Майку.

— Ты чертовски прав, — согласился Уинн, улыбаясь в ответ.

Нейт ощутимо расслабился, хотя, до этого не понимал насколько был напряжен.

Эспера сможет держать все под контролем. Я буду на связи в случае необходимости.

— Кому ты это рассказываешь, Нейт. Ну что, начнем шоу?

— Собирай тимлидеров.

— Тимлидеры Браво-Два, — гаркнул Майк, — Сбор у командной машины.

Колберт, Рейес, Эспера и Ловелл быстро собрались вокруг капота грузовика, вникая в подробности миссии, обозначенной на карте Нейта. Брэд стоял аккурат за плечом лейтенанта, наклонившись так близко, что Нейт кожей чувствовал его присутствие, так, что волоски на руках поднимались дыбом, посылая вдоль позвоночника приятную дрожь. 

— Брэд, ты первый, Ловелл прикрывает, — заключил Нейт, сворачивая карту. — Док, поедешь на свободном месте в Два-Один-Альфа, просто на всякий случай. И в этот раз, джентльмены, я собираюсь к вам присоединиться. Исключительно понаблюдать, уверяю вас.

— В следующий раз и зад за меня подтирать будете, ЭлТи? — голос Брэда прозвучал в опасной близости от его уха.

Он вдохнул, собираясь возразить, уверить, что он вовсе не собирался держать Брэда за ручку на протяжении всей миссии. Но Майк успел раньше.

— Лейтенант не вчера родился и давно уже вылез из пеленок, Брэд. Он знает, с какой стороны подойти к винтовке, дай и ему немного повеселиться.

Нейт повернулся, успев поймать усмешку Майка. Оглянувшись на Брэда, он заметил, как губы сержанта дрогнули в улыбке.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал Нейт, оценив шутку на свой счет. — Перестаньте смеяться над своим взводным. Дисциплинарное взыскание захотели? 

— Вы слышали, что он сказал, — крикнул Уинн. — Готовность десять минут.

Нейт очень гордился своими людьми — они были всего готовы через семь.

В конце концов, Нейт оказался прав насчет деревни. Это было коллективное фермерское хозяйство, приносившее довольно скудный урожай. Когда Нейт доложил в штаб обстановку, им было приказано возвращаться на базу.

Он видел, как Персон осторожно вел машину Браво-Два по пологой дороге. Они были на вершине песчаного вала, окруженные по обе стороны водой и камышами. Быстрый взгляд назад показал, что команда Ловелла не отстает. Нейт слышал, как в кузове грузовика, Кристесон и Стаффорд читают какой-то рэп. Он не мог не признать окружавший его пейзаж живописным.

Нейт подумал, оценят ли его люди экскурсию по руинам древнего Вавилона, когда боевые действия прекратятся. Пусть они и были натренированными дядей Сэмом убийцами, но вполне могли проникнуться красотой. Он знал, что Брэд, во всяком случае, заинтересуется. 

Мысли о Колберте, как и всегда, принесли с собой приятное волнение.

Раздавшийся внезапно хлопок был таким громким, что почти оглушал. Машину тряхнуло, и Нейт сильно стукнулся о дверцу, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть и одновременно удержать равновесие. Он сжал оружие так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Что-то произошло с головным хамви. Нейт видел, как после взрыва чудовищной силы поднялся столб дыма и брызги грязи. Он просто понятия не имел, что, черт возьми произошло. 

Нейт качнулся вперед, когда Уинн резко ударил по тормозам. Звуки доносились приглушенно, будто через толщу воды.

— Какого хрена? — крикнул Майк.

Нейт слышал, как Кристесона и Кью-Типа кидало по кузову грузовика. Их ругань смешивалась с криками Майка. В хамви Брэда не было видно ни единого движения. Нейт тут же вспомнил, как Альфа открыла огонь по Колберту и его людям, находившимся в поле. Те минуты после перестрелки, пока он ждал, когда Брэд встанет и выйдет на связь, были самыми долгими в его жизни. 

— Хитмен-Два, это Два-Три, — Нейт услышал голос Ловелла по каналу внутренней связи. — Какого хрена сейчас произошло? Что это, вашу мать, было? 

Нейт понятия не имел. Он попытался собрать мысли в кучу, и слепо потянулся к кнопке рации. 

— Это Хитмен-Два, — ответил он. — Что-то произошло с машиной Два-Один. Разворачивай хамви и отправь своих ребят вперед, проверить обстановку.

— Вас понял, — сообщил Ловелл.

Хамви Брэда осел под странным углом, из капота валил дым. Хассер раскинулся на крыше хаммера и не шевелился. Внутри все еще не было видно не единого движения.

Нейт почувствовал, как сердце застучало где-то в горле, его замутило. Он упрямо желал, чтобы Брэд пошевелился и вылез из машины.

Нейт выскользнул из грузовика и двинулся вперед, фокусируясь на передней пассажирской двери, где сидел Колберт. Его потребность идти вперед, добраться до головной машины и вытащить Брэда из зоны опасности была сильнее, чем во время боевых действий.

Только ему не удалось далеко уйти. Он смутно осознавал присутствие двух человек в песочном камуфляже и кевларе.

— Лейтенант, подождите, пока мы проверим, — сказал Стаффорд, останавливая его.

— ЭлТи, вы должны оставаться в безопасности, пока мы не поймем, что произошло. — Кристесон положил руку ему на плечо.

— Останься в грузовике, Нейт, — крикнул Майк. — Дай им сначала разведать обстановку. Ты командир миссии.

Слова Майка ледяным грузом осели внутри, и Нейт перестал сопротивляться. Он смотрел, как Уинн и команда Ловелла продвигаются вперед, окружая задымленный хамви и держа оружие наготове. Нейт почувствовал, как у него закружилась голова, страх грыз его изнутри. Он старался дышать размеренно.

— Похоже, когда машина проехала, на дороге что-то взорвалось, — отрапортовал Ловелл. — Но сейчас невидно никаких признаков угрозы. 

Нейт обошел Стаффорда и Кристесона, едва понимая, что он делает. Передняя дверь все еще была закрыта. 

Он подошел к машине и резко дернул дверь на себя. Брэд сидел на своем месте, сжимая винтовку обеими руками. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, а взгляд расфокусирован, но он казался невредимым. Нейт схватил его за ворот форменного кителя и потянул вон из машины. 

— Выбирайся из машины, Брэд, — сказал он, едва узнавая собственный голос. 

Колберт практически вывалился со своего сиденья, каким-то образом удерживая винтовку в руках. Он упал на колени, по мере сил не мешая Нейту вытаскивать себя из опасной зоны. У края дороги, Нейт помог ему принять сесть. Брэд был слишком покладистым, что беспокоило Нейта, а его глаза были по-прежнему широко раскрыты.

Нейт оглянулся в сторону грузовика. Док Брайан искал что-то на заднем сиденье. Рэй пытался перелезть через консоль, чтобы выбраться из хаммера через пассажирскую дверь. Тромбли и Хассер не шевелились. Команда Ловелла уже работала над тем, чтобы вытащить их обоих. 

— Док, возьми себя в руки и тащи снаряжение, — крикнул Нейт. — У нас раненые.

Когда Док Брайан, спотыкаясь, шел к хаммеру, он выглядел не намного лучше, чем Брэд, но уже собрался с мыслями. Он полез за сумкой со снаряжением, и вернулся к Брэду и Нейту.

— Какого черта, ЭлТи? — спросил Колберт хриплым голосом. Он часто моргал, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Без понятия, сержант, — ответил Нейт. Он видел, что Брэд приходил в себя и вздохнул с облечением.

— Контакт на двенадцать! — закричал один из морпехов.

Все орудия нацелились на дорогу, по которой они до этого ехали. Позади быстро приближающейся боевой машины было видно облако пыли.

— Свои, — крикнул Ловелл, разглядывая дорогу через оптический прицел. — Похоже на армейское хамви.

Нейт расслабился; им не придется сражаться с врагом после того, как они только что приняли на себя серьезный удар от… чего-то. 

— Кто-нибудь, доложите обстановку, — крикнул Нейт, все еще стоя на коленях в грязи перед Брэдом, прекрасно зная, что не должен это делать. — Ганни? Ловелл?

Майк обошел вокруг поврежденного транспортного средства. Нейт снова посмотрел в сторону осторожно приближающегося армейского хаммера.

— Персон жив, немного контужен, — сказал Майк. — Тромбли и Хассер не реагируют. Люди Ловелла вытащат их, чтобы Док на них посмотрел. 

— Следите за нашими приближающимися «друзьями», — приказал Нейт. — Убедитесь, что они и правда свои.

— Вас понял.

— Есть идеи, что это, мать вашу, было? 

— Похоже, какое-то взрывное устройство детонировало на дороге. Я не уверен.

Нейт кивнул, соглашаясь, а затем снова повернулся к Брэду.

Док убирал инструменты обратно в сумку, хотя и делал это медленнее, чем обычно.

— Колберт в порядке, ЭлТи, — сказал Брайан прежде, чем Нейт мог спросить. — Его порядком тряхнуло в эпицентре, поэтому в ушах будет немного шуметь. Но в целом все отлично.

— Займись Хассером и Тромбли, — сказал Нейт, мотнув головой в нужную сторону, а потом включил рацию. Им потребуется вертушка для эвакуации.

Нейт повторял координатную сетку для вертолета, когда затормозил когда армейский хамви до них, наконец, доехал. Из машины вышло трое солдат, одетых в бронежилеты и кевлары, вооруженных винтовками М-16.

Нейт почувствовал, как ладонь Брэда сжалась на его руке. Он посмотрел вниз и понял, что удерживал Колберта за плечо все это время. Он хотел отдернуть руку, но чувствовал, что Брэд практически вцепился в него. Нейт не мог видеть его лица, Колберт свесил голову вниз.

Похоже, им обоим требовалась хотя бы еще пара минут.

Солдаты подошли к Ловеллу, который кивнул в сторону Нейта. Они с интересом взглянули на покосившийся хамви. 

— Лейтенант Фик? — спросил из солдат, подходя к Нейту, двое других следовали у него за спиной. — Я сержант Джеймс. Это мои люди сержант Сэнборн и младший специалист Элдридж. Мы саперы.

Саперное подразделение. Аккурат в нужный момент. От облегчения у него едва не подгибались колени. Нейт сейчас был не в состоянии «просто справляться».

— Рад видеть вас как никогда, джентльмены, — сказал Нейт, сжав напоследок плечо Колберта, и встал, чтобы сделать свою чертову работу. — Есть соображения по поводу того, что случилось с моими людьми и их транспортным средством?

— С недавних пор, хамви начали подрываться на самодельных взрывных устройствах, оставленных на дороге. Они довольно простые, но могут быть смертельными. Они замаскированы подручными материалами – предметами, которые мы видим каждый день, которые не вызывают подозрений.

— Мусор, — сказал Рей, до этого стоящий за спиной сержанта Джеймса.

— Что ты сказал, Персон? — спросил Нейт.

— На дороге была груда мусора, — сказал Рей, его взгляд казался далеким, он старался вспомнить. — Я просто проехал по ней.

Его признание было встречено молчанием.

— Черт, ЭлТи, мы проезжаем мимо трупов и какого-то подорванного бомбами дерьма практически все время, что находились в этой гребаной стране.

— Ты прав, Рэй, — согласился Нейт. — Откуда ты мог знать.

— Вы запросили эвакуацию, ЭлТи? — крикнул Док Брайан.

— Да, — ответил Нейт. Он видел, как Док склонился над Тромбли и Хассером, которые все еще были без сознания. — Как они?

Его люди были ранены, и это должно быть его приоритетом. Но Нейт не мог заставить себя отойти от Колберта дальше, чем на несколько метров.

— Тромбли пришел в сознание, но он дезориентирован, — бросил Док через плечо. — Хассер по-прежнему в отключке.

— Твою мать, — выругался Нейт, переживая, где, черт возьми, затерялась их проклятая эвакуация. Не так далеко они находились от Пейдж.

— Лейтенант, — сказал сержант Джеймс, — вы заняты ранеными. Я собираюсь пролезть в эту дыру и убедиться, что там больше нет никаких неприятных сюрпризов, а потом проверю хамви, чтобы убедиться, что его можно безопасно вытащить и отвезти на базу.

— Спасибо, сержант, — благодарно кивнул Нейт.

— Сэр, — сказал сержант Сэнборн. — Если бы вы могли прикрыть нам спину, — он кивнул по направлению дороги, откуда они приехали, — мы сможем держать сектор, пока Джеймс полезет в кратер. 

— Спасибо, сержант, — Нейт одобрил этот план. Он послал Стаффорда и Кристесона в машину Ловелла, чтобы следить за дорогой.

Рядом с ним Брэд пытался подняться на ноги, Нейт помог ему встать.

— Надо проверить людей, — пробормотал Брэд.

— Док уже занимается ими, — ответил Нейт. — Позаботься себе, сержант. Тебя все еще трясет.

У Бреда были по-прежнему расширены зрачки, и его слегка покачивало.

— У меня в ушах звенит, — рассеянно сказал Брэд.

— Док сказал, что ненадолго, — обеспокоенно ответил Нейт. Он сомневался: мог ли Брэд из-за звона не расслышать слова Дока, или у него была более серьезная травма головы, повлиявшая на краткосрочную память.

— Я не собираюсь надевать костюм.

Нейт повернулся на голос сержанта-сапера.

— Джеймс, ты собираешься залезть в эту дыру, где только что взорвалась какая-то херня. Надевай костюм.

Джемс разделся до белья и футболки. У него на руках были перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. Сержант Сэнборн держал в руках что-то большое и тяжелое, что, очевидно, и являлось экипировкой сапера. 

— Эта хрень слишком громоздкая и тяжелая. Я не смогу ни влезть, ни вылезти оттуда, если одену это на себя.

— Но если внутри все-таки есть второе взрывное устройство, ты останешься беззащитным.

Джеймс проигнорировал Сэнборна, вместо этого обратившись к младшему специалисту.  
— Передай мое снаряжение.

— Вот твоя сумка, сержант Джеймс, — ответил Элдридж, передавая ему кожаный мешочек с инструментами.

— Сумасшедший придурок, — тихо сказал Брэд, когда сержант Джеймс полез в дыру.

— А ты думал, что у меня крыша съехала, — добавил Рэй.

— Лейтенант! — Крикнул Док. — Где эвакуация?

Твою мать. Нейт запросил по рации последнюю информацию о нахождении вертолета. Слишком много раненых в войне, которая как бы выиграна. Ресурсы были перегружены, эвакуации придется ждать еще минут десять.

Док с отвращением покачал головой, когда Нейт сообщил ему плохие новости.

— Джеймс, доложи обстановку, — попросил Сэнборн через плечо, он и Элдридж держали дорогу под прицелом. — Джеймс, какого черта происходит? — крикнул он еще громче, когда сержант не ответил.

— Лейтенант, — начал сержант Джеймс, вылезая из дыры под хамви. — Я обнаружил второе взрывное устройство. Вам лучше отозвать своих людей.

Все тут же двинулись назад. Нейт и Майк выкрикивали приказы. Брэд снова надел кевлар и взял в руки винтовку. Персон бросился вперед, схватил Хассера за воротник, оттаскивая его от поврежденной машины в сторону командного грузовика. Док следовал за ним, вытаскивая Тромбли. Ловелл приказал своим людям прикрыть небольшое отступление.

Нейт двинулся вперед, чтобы поговорить с командой саперов.

— Лейтенант, — обратился к нему сержант Сэнборн, — я бы посоветовал вам отогнать грузовик с оружием на обочину и использовать его как прикрытие. Лучше переставить хамви на другую сторону. Если та штука рванет, они прикроют вас от шрапнели, сэр.

— Хороший совет, сержант, — ответил Нейт. Он повернулся к Майку, чтобы распорядиться об изменениях в строю.

— Я не думаю, что могут возникнуть проблемы, — продолжил Сэнборн. — Сержант Джеймс упертый идиот, но он хорош в своем деле. Сэр. — Добавил он, будто только что осознал, что озвучил вслух свои мысли, да еще и старшему по званию.

— Вас понял, сержант, — согласился Нейт. Он не собирался спорить.

— Мы дадим вам знать, как закончим.

Нейт присоединился к своим людям, ожидающим его за грузовиком. По дороге он доложил об изменениях в маршруте на базу, предлагая придержать вертолет, пока ситуация не прояснится.

Хассер и Тромбли лежали за передними шинами грузовика, Док сидел рядом, мониторя их состояние. Брэд прислонился к задней шине. Майк стоял на подножке, используя укрепленную кабину для прикрытия.

— Все в хамви, — приказал Нейт остальным. — Не обязательно устраиваться удобно, просто уберите ноги с земли и найдите прикрытые, на случай если будет еще один взрыв.

— Надень кевлар, сержант, — тихо сказал он, желая, чтобы Брэд был максимально защищен, учитывая вероятность второго взрыва.

Брэд медленно надел каску на голову.

Нейт откинулся на шину и закрыл глаза. Сейчас он ничего не мог предпринять, только дождаться, пока подрывники закончат работу.

Но, черт возьми, они были на волосок от гибели.

— Просто передай мне наушники, — услышал он голос сержанта Джеймса.

— Сейчас ты не просто проверяешь эту дыру. Ты должен надеть костюм, чтобы обезвредить бомбу, - яростно возразил Сэнборн.

— Но это та же самая дыра. Я все еще не могу пролезть в нее в костюме, — скучающим тоном ответил Джеймс.

— Отлично, но если тебе оторвет яйца, не вздумай мне жаловаться.

— Э-э-э, ребята, может, продолжим уже, чтобы не стоять посреди чистого поля, где нас могут в любой момент подстрелить? — Элдридж попытался вмешаться и заключить мир.

— Следи-ка лучше за своим сектором, младший специалист, — приказал Джеймс, — Так, я полез.

Эти пререкания, так похожие на поведение его людей, немного успокоили Нейту нервы. Но он все никак не мог перестать раз за разом воспроизводить в памяти момент взрыва.

Оглушительный взрыв, столб дыма из-под машины Брэда, то, как она накренилась и практически рухнула в образовавшийся кратер. Отсутствие какого-либо движения в машине, леденившее кровь. Ошеломленное выражение лица Колберта и его широко раскрытые глаза были будто ударом под дых. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спросил Нейт.

— Уже лучше, сэр, — заверил его Колберт.

Он чуть не потерял Брэда. Колберт не был ему близким человеком, именно эта мысль пугала больше всего. Брэд не был его собственностью, но мысль о том, что он мог умереть, пугала Нейта до икоты. Смерть морпеха его квалификации была бы утратой для всего Корпуса и командования. Но именно мысль об упущенной возможности вгоняла Нейта в штопор. 

Лучше попробовать и потерпеть неудачу, чем слиться от страха.

— Эй, Сэнборн, — услышал он голос младшего специалиста. — Знаешь, что у тебя общего с вертушкой? 

— Нет, что? — Спросил Сэнборн.

— Вы оба можете дать осечку.

— Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно, Элдридж.

— Вы были на волосок от гибели, — сказал Нейт.

— Ближе, чем некоторые. Бывало и ближе, — ответил Колберт.

— Это неприемлемо — смотреть, как вы подрываетесь на бомбе у дороги, когда мы как бы уже выиграли эту проклятую войну. 

— Хорошо, что не я несу ответственность за уничтожение остатков вашего идеализма, сэр.

Слова были произнесены мягко и довольно загадочно. По его опыту именно в такие моменты Брэду следовало уделять наибольшее внимание.

— Эй, Сэнборн, — снова услышал Нейт.

— Что, Элджридж? — голос Сэнборна звучал так, будто его терпение было уже на исходе.

— Как бы ты назвал динозавра-гея?

— Понятия не имею.

— Гигантский Гомозавр. 

— Заткнись нахрен, Элдридж.

Нейт улыбнулся. Сэнборн тоже больше веселился, а не злился.

— Я не идеалист, — продолжил Нейт их разговор.

— Конечно, нет, сэр.

— Идеализму нет места в Корпусе.

— И вы поняли это только сейчас.

Нейт внимательно посмотрел на своего сержанта, пытаясь оценить его настроение.

— Попытайтесь не растерять его совсем. Это одна из тех вещей, которые меня в вас восхищают.

Нейт понятия не имел, как расценивать это признание. Здесь он все время пытался заслужить уважение Брэда, а теперь, оказывается, имел дело с восхищением. 

— Джеймс. Эй, Джеймс, — раздался голос сержанта Сэнборна. — Доложи обстановку.

Нейт не услышал ответа. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону кратера.

— Ну же, Джеймс. Мы торчим в чистом поле, будучи легкая мишень для тех засранцев, что подложили эту хрень. Поторапливайся.

Единственным ответом сержанта Джемса был оттопыренный средний палец, показавшийся из глубины кратера.

Нейт, усмехнувшись, нырнул обратно за колесо. Он повернулся к Брэду, чтобы поделиться шуткой, но не продвинулся дальше резкого вздоха.

Колберт смотрел прямо на него.

— Спасибо, что вытащили меня из машины, сэр, — сказал он. — Я был немного не в себе.

— Не за что, — ответил Нейт. Банальности о том, что он просто выполнял свою работу, с Колбертом все равно не пройдут.

— Я планирую вернуться отсюда живым. Есть вещи, которые я хотел бы сделать.

— Понимаю.

Брэд не отводил взгляд, и Нейт обнаружил, что тоже не в силах это сделать. Кровь оглушительно стучала в ушах.

— Лейтенант Фик, — позвал сержант Джеймс. — Мы закончили.

Выглянув из-за шины, Нейт заметил машущего ему Джеймса, с гарнитурой в одной руке и чем-то металлическим в другой.

Нейт поднялся на ноги и тут же включил микрофон, чтобы снова вызвать эвакуацию.

Джеймс повесил гарниру на руку, чтобы прикурить сигарету. Как только Нейт подошел, он передал ему кусок металлического цилиндра.

— Вот ваш детонатор. Эта хрень была выдолблена из артиллерийского снаряда, наполненного пластиковой взрывчаткой и мелкой шрапнелью. — Джеймс глубоко затянулся и выдохнул вверх дым. У него был взгляд человека, словившего кайф. — Он должен был сдетонировать вместе с первым устройством. Вам повезло, что этот горе-подрывник не слишком умело обращался с взрывчаткой. Сэр.

— За что я бесконечно благодарен, — ответил Нейт, поворачиваясь на звук приближающегося вертолета. — Спасибо за помощь, сержант Джеймс.

— В нужное время в нужном месте, сэр. Можете спокойно вытаскивать машину из кратера. Удачи, лейтенант. — Джеймс отсалютовал, уважая его офицерский статус, но подчеркивая разный род их войск.

Нейт отсалютовал в ответ.

— Садись, Сэнборн, — Джеймс старался перекричать нарастающий шум вертолета. — Двигаем отсюда.

Док загрузил Хассера и Тромбли в вертолет. Майк использовал грузовик, чтобы вытащить из кратера хамви Брэда, который, к их всеобщему удивлению, был все еще на ходу.

Вместе, они побрели обратно в Пейдж.

На следующий день миссия Браво Два была окончена, их боеприпасы собраны — они собирались домой.

Нейт был очень взволнован, когда весь его взвод охотно поддержал экскурсионную поездку на развалины древнего Вавилона. В какой-то момент он оказался в самом хвосте группы в компании Брэда.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что я не стану Брэдом Великим, — усмехнулся Колберт.

— Во всяком случае, не в широких кругах, — рассмеялся Нейт.

Брэд замолчал, и Нейт испугался, что слегка перегнул палку.

— Какие у Вас планы на гражданку, ЭлТи? — Тихо спросил Колберт. — Если мне можно поинтересоваться.

Нейт и сам очень много размышлял об этом. 

— Принять горячий душ и вымыть отовсюду этот проклятый песок. Есть. Много. Что-нибудь вроде огромной пиццы и королевских бургеров. Хотелось бы выспаться, но что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшее время этого не случится.

— Должен сказать, что я согласен, — сказал Брэд, пока они медленно шли бок о бок. — Возможно, Вы согласились бы разделить какое-нибудь из этих блюд? Со мной.

Сердце Нейта забилось быстрее. Вопрос был практически безобидным, но Колберт упорно смотрел в другую сторону. Нейт хотел не просто пару раз поужинать с Брэдом и, честно говоря, несколько раз помыться. У него была еще парочка идей, как провести свободное время (которые не предполагали сон).

— Да, — медленно ответил он. — Я бы согласился.

— Рад слышать, сэр. Не хотелось бы думать, что я прошел через все это, но так и не смогу исполнить все свои мечты. – Он наконец посмотрел на Нейта и улыбнулся.

Нейт удивился, обнаружив, что Колберт оттеснил его в небольшую пещеру, подальше от остальных членов команды. Брэд был огромным и тяжелым и придавил Нейта к стенке. Его взгляд был полон решимости, и Нейт точно знал, что не сможет сбежать, пока Брэд его не отпустит.

— Просто, чтобы расставить все точки над i. Я не заинтересован всего лишь в паре обедов, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям о войне. Я едва не погиб в прошлом месяце, трижды, и не намерен тратить время на шутки.

У Нейта от этого заявления во рту пересохло.

— Я вытащил тебя из подорванного хамви не для того, чтобы выпить пару литров пива на гражданке.

Выражение лица Брэда изменилось, и он немного расслабился.

— Вас понял, сэр.

Брэд попятился и медленно вышел из пещеры. Он двинулся вперед, чтобы присоединиться к группе, оставив Нейта собирать самообладание по кускам.

Он тяжело вздохнул и прислонился к стене. Нейт понимал, что играл с огнем. Политика «Не спрашивай, не говори», использование служебного положения в личных целях – все это могло выйти ему боком.

Смутная мысль начала формироваться в глубинах его сознания и постепенно обретала форму. 

Вероятно, пришло время уйти из Корпуса, пока от его идеализма еще хоть что-то осталось.


End file.
